Bachelorette 2: B-Faces Reunite
by brandtrose328
Summary: The B-Faces are back together again! This time it's Reagan's turn to get married. Katie, Jenna, and Becky get together the night before the wedding and stir up some more trouble. Will they be able to resolve the chaos before Reagan finds out? Read more to find out!


Open to Katie and Jenna getting ready in Jenna's apartment. Katie straightens out her long, orange hair to relax in the front a little bit. She then readjusts the top of her skin tight dress to enhance her chest more. Jenna with her "I don't give a fuck personality" simply throws on a loose green dress, black leggings, and a black blazer that she picks up off her bedroom floor. With half a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, Jenna empties a small baggie of "powder" into an empty baby powder container.

"Jenna, can you believe it? Reagan is getting married tomorrow!" Katie exclaims.

"Reagan was bound to tether down that med-school boyfriend of hers at some point. Let's just hope we don't go through the same shenanigans as last time," Jenna jokes.

"But we had some fun last time Jenna. A lot of good things came from Becky's wedding. I found Joe, you and Clyde got back together and now you're back in New York!"

"I know Katie, but this time it's gonna be different. Reagan is so controlling that she won't let anything fuck up her special day or her bachelorette party."

"Wait, you're still bringing the coke, right?" Katie questions.

"Hell yes, Katie," Jenna responds. "This is my one weekend without Clyde and he doesn't care what I do. He's having his weekend with the boys and I'm having my weekend with the girls," Jenna checks her phone for the time. "We better get going Katie, Reagan is gonna be pissed if we're late."

Katie and Jenna grab their purses and head out the door. It's a beautiful spring evening in New York, but the traffic is horrendous. Jenna hails a taxi and they head to Reagan's hotel where Reagan and Becky are getting ready.

Jenna and Katie exit the cab and meet Reagan expectantly in the lobby.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Reagan shouts across the lobby.

"Hello Reagan, it's great to see you too…" Jenna responds sarcastically.

"For real Reagan, you need to chill out. Let's head up to your room and get wild!" says Katie.

"About that, ladies, this time the bachelorette party **will** be very low key. No strippers, no drugs, and only champagne. My soon-to-be mother-in-law will be joining us and she is as snooty as they come—"

Jenna interrupts, "Even more so than you?"

Reagan gives Jenna her signature glare. Jenna just responds with a sly grin.

"Whatever, come on girls, let's party!" exclaims Katie.

The three girls, Katie, Jenna, and Reagan, head upstairs to Reagan's room to find Becky on the phone.

"BECKY!" Jenna and Katie shout simultaneously.

"Oh gotta go, Dale. I love you," Becky hangs up the phone.

Becky, Jenna and Katie join together in a joyful group hug.

"All four of the B-Faces are back together again!" Katie screams.

"Yes! Finally, a weekend with just the girls. I need a break from Dale," declaresBecky.

"Well ladies no time for chit-chat. The guests will be arriving soon," Reagan orders.

Jenna rolls her eyes in response and replies, "Seriously Reagan, you need to chill the fuck out."

Shortly after, the guests begin to arrive to the party. The first guest to show up is Reagan's soon-to-be mother-in-law, Debra. She's one of those women who knows that she's better than everybody. She turns her nose up to the slightest thing that offends her. As the rest of the guests enter, Katie, Jenna, and Becky hand out flutes of champagne and engage in casual chit-chat. Once everyone arrives, they all settle down to one seating area. On the tables there are trays of delicate finger foods and chocolate dipped strawberries. The conversations amongst the ladies revolve around details of the nuptials that will be taking place tomorrow. Reagan tells the story of how her and Frank met and how he finally got up the courage to ask Reagan to marry him. She shows off her diamond engagement ring, which is a one carat, solitaire diamond with white gold. Pretentious and gaudy, just like Reagan. She goes on to describe her wedding dress in immense detail; Reagan got the dress that she's wanted ever since she was a little girl. Suddenly, Reagan practically jumps out of her seat in excitement.

"The shoes I bought for my wedding dress are absolutely gorgeous!" sheshrieks.

Reagan runs into the other room and comes back carefully holding the shoes. The ladies stare at them in awe. A few of the ladies even let out a small gasp. Jenna glances at the shoes, rolls her eyes and gulps down the last of her champagne. To Reagan or any other woman in that room, these were not any ordinary shoes. These were high dollar Christian Louboutin's, that are only available at a Louboutin Boutique. Each pair of these shoes has a specific name and a signature red heel.

" _Senora..._ " Tears well up in Reagan's eyes as she says the name, these satin white shoes have a simple, yet elegant t-toe strap. These shoes scream to every woman, "Yes, my husband bought me these shoes, but believe me, I had to pay plenty."

The box of tissues is passed around; once everyone gains back their composure and all the food is gone the party pretty well clears out. Reagan carefully puts her shoes away and checks them for any imperfections. She seems happy.

"Well Reagan, are you satisfied with how your party went?" Becky questions.

"Very. Thank you ladies for behaving, I was afraid it was going to end up like last time," explains Reagan.

Jenna chimes in, "You need better champagne next time, I'm hardly buzzed."

Reagan comments sarcastically, "Oh you're welcome Reagan! We're so excited to be a part of your special day!"

"You know I would never say that, so why would you even expect it?" Jenna responds.

Reagan rolls her eyes at Jenna when Katie interrupts.

"Okay! Now let's really party ladies! I'll turn on some music—"

"No, no, no. I'm going to bed. You girls do whatever you want tonight, but remember that we have to get up early for hair, makeup, and pictures," Reagan replies.

"Don't forget that you're getting married too, Reagan," Becky jokes.

Reagan rolls her eyes and laughs, she then proceeds to leave. Leaving the three girls totally unsupervised. Katie plugs in her phone to the stereo and starts playing music, while Jenna lights her cigarette and sits on the couch next to Becky.

Jenna takes a slow drag, "Well that was fun," she jokes sarcastically. "Hopefully it'll get better now that we put Queen Bitch to bed."

"Seriously guys, why do you think she's like that?" Katie asks.

"I just feel bad for you Becky; you've had to deal with her the most through all this wedding shit," A cloud of smoke surrounds Jenna.

"It wasn't so bad, but do you know how much she spent on those shoes?" insinuatesBecky.

"Oh God, I can't even imagine," Katie responds as she takes a sip of champagne.

"$875," says Becky simply.

Katie spews champagne all over and Jenna coughs while taking another drag on her cigarette.

After Jenna gains her breath back, "Jesus, you'd think for that kind of money they'd be encrusted with diamonds or something."

Katie walks over to the room where Reagan left the shoes and brings them out to the same area where the other two girls are sitting. Jenna grabs one of the shoes and examines it. Katie takes the other shoe and slips in on her foot. Apparently, Reagan and Katie wear the same size shoe because these Louboutin's fit like a dream.

"Reagan has always had this high class attitude, how does she have friends like us? I swear to God, she's only marrying Frank cause he finally finished medical school. Do you really think that she loves him?" Jenna asks Becky as she's reaching for her purse to get out the container of baby powder.

"I know what you mean. I thought for sure that she was gonna leave Frank for Trevor after my wedding, but nothing ever happened."

Jenna opens the container and dumps some powder on the coffee table in front of her. She cuts the powder into neat lines, gets her metal coke straw out, and snorts a line. She wipes the excess off the tip of her nose and licks it off her finger.

"Yo coke whore, you gonna share?" asks Katie.

Jenna passes her the straw and Katie snorts the second line that Jenna neatly cut.

The thought of Reagan spending that much money on a pair of shoes still irritates Jenna, "You know she's only going to wear those shoes once. Why the hell would she spend that much money for a pair of shoes?"

Becky responds, "Frank was probably just tired of hearing her complain about it so he just gave her the money."

The three girls laugh for a moment, "Honestly though, this just strengthens my argument that marriage is just legalized prostitution. Reagan is just getting a head start," comments Jenna.

"Jenna, you can't make that generalization about everybody's marriage," Becky responds.

"Oh really Becky? You've never had to pay back Dale in the bedroom?"

"Well… I mean—"

"Exactly," Jenna says confidently.

Katie slips on that second Louboutin shoe and stretches out her legs to get a better look. Then she gets an idea, "Girls, we should go out. It's so boring in here. Let's go to a club!"

"Sure, whatever," Jenna responds casually.

In excitement, Becky says, "Yes! I didn't get to do all that fun stuff at my bachelorette party. The last time Dale and I had any fun was our honeymoon, I swear to God. I think it's my turn to live it up!"

"Yes!" Katie reaches over to Becky for a high-five.

The three girls gather up their things and do a quick check in the mirror each. Once they're ready, they head out of the hotel and hail the first taxi they see.

"Where are you lovely ladies headed this evening?" the cabbie asks.

Jenna asks, "Do you know of any good clubs nearby?"

"I've heard good things about this club called, _Badlands_."

"Sounds good, let's go."

The cabbie takes the girls to this club that is only a few blocks away. Once they reach their destination, Becky pays the cab fare and the girls exit the cab. From outside the club, the girls can hear the music thumping in their ears. The bouncer outside unclasps the red robe and lets the three girls into the club. Inside, the lighting is dim with colorful strobe lights flashing. Katie runs to the bar and orders three shots of tequila.

Katie hands Jenna and Becky each a shot, "Here ladies, we need to toast to something."

"To Reagan!" Becky shouts.

"Fuck that, tonight is ours, to us!" Jenna raises her glass.

Katie and Becky raise and clink their glasses with hers. Together they throw back their shots and slam down the glasses on the bar. Katie grabs Jenna and Becky by the hands and brings them over to the dance floor. There are people everywhere; a personal bubble does not exist here. The girls are dancing together in their triangle, then Becky looks up to lock eyes with a tall, muscular, dark skinned hunk. His gorgeous green eyes pierce right through Becky. She looks around her because, in her mind, there is no way he's looking at her. Once they regain eye contact, he begins to saunter over to Becky and the other girls.

"Hello Beautiful, mind if I join you?" asks the handsome stranger.

Becky, frozen in awe, simply nods towards him and soon they are hand in hand. Katie and Jenna are witnessing this entire event with their mouths gaping open. They decide to leave the two alone and go back to the bar for a drink. Jenna orders a Rum and Coke, while Katie orders a Sex on the Beach. From the bar the girls watch Becky having the time of her life with this total stranger. Then two guys approach Katie and Jenna at the bar, one is tall with dark hair and hazel eyes while the other is also tall but with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you girls with her?" Hazel eyes asks them.

Jenna responds with a smile, "Yeah, she's a friend of ours."

Hazel eyes starts laughing, "Too funny because he's with us! What are the chances that a group of three guys would run into a group of three gorgeous ladies?"

"I guess it's just your lucky night," Katie responds as she reaches her hand out to each of them. "My name is Katie and this is Jenna. Our friend over there is Becky."

Blue eyes responds, "Nice to meet you Katie and Jenna, my name is Kevin and this is Ted. James is our friend over there with Becky."

The four of them sit down at the bar together and attempt to chit chat. Becky and James finally make it to the bar to find that their friends have made friends.

Ted jokes, "Finally you two came back; we didn't think you guys were ever getting off that dance floor."

Jenna chuckles, "Yeah Becky, this is Kevin and Ted."

"James, this is Jenna and Katie," introduces Ted.

"Well, now that everyone is acquainted, how 'bout we go someplace quieter?" suggests Kevin.

All the girls nod in agreement and James calls an Uber driver to pick them up. Together, the six of them finish their drinks until James gets a notification on his phone that the car has arrived. Jenna pays everybody's tab and they head outside. Once they get outside, they see a gorgeous, black, Cadillac Escalade drive up. Everyone piles into the car and James tells the driver to take them to _The Red Door_. The girls have never been to this club, Ted lets them know that it is a fairly exclusive club but he can get them in. Once they arrive at the club, James pays the cab fare and the all exit the vehicle at the entrance of _The Red Door_. Ted shakes the doorman's hand, casually slipping him money and they all proceed through the doors of the club. The club is dimly lit, but the deep red walls give the room a glow. Subtle jazz music is playing while people enjoy their cocktails.

Kevin suggests, "Ladies, please have a seat and we'll order us some drinks."

Katie, Jenna and Becky take a seat on a large leather couch and wait for the guys to come back.

Becky asks, "What are we doing here?"

"We're just having a good time Becky," answers Jenna.

"Yeah, but this just seems really wrong."

Katie reassures her, "Becky, it's fine. Not like we're gonna go home with these guys. They're just buying us drinks. Remember, tonight is our night."

"Alright, I guess… its…" Becky stares off towards the far side of the room, "Shit, is that Reagan?"

Jenna and Katie look over in the same direction and they see Reagan and Trevor sharing a couch together getting very close and laughing.

Jenna's eyes grow wide, "Holy fuck, she's with Trevor."

The boys join the girls where they are sitting and they block their view of Reagan, and hopefully her view of them.

The six of them engage in casual conversation, "So any reason you girls are out on the town?" asks James.

"Actually, a friend of ours is getting married tomorrow and she didn't want to go out. So, here we are." answers Becky while glancing over in Reagan's direction, "Actually, would you excuse me? I need to use the ladies room." Becky grabs Katie and Jenna's hands and rushes them towards the restrooms in the back

Becky panicking, "Guys, I can't just sit there while Reagan is ten feet away from us cheating on Frank. Besides, she lied to us."

"It's fine Becky, tonight is her last night as a single woman. She needs this. Just stay out of her sight and we'll be fine," Jenna says calmly.

Katie nods in agreement, but then glances down at her feet. She grabs Jenna by the arm, "No Jenna! Becky's right, we need to leave now."

Jenna turns and looks at Katie, "Since when do you give a shit Katie that Reagan is fucking around with Trevor?"

Katie tries to think of something quick, "Well… it just…seems…" Katie looks down at her feet.

Becky and Jenna simultaneously look at Katie's feet; their eyes grow wide when they notice that Reagan's $875 Louboutin's are on Katie's feet.

Becky can't take her eyes off of the shoes, "Katie, are those Reagan's shoes?"

"I tried them on when we were still in the hotel room and I couldn't believe how well they—"Katie tries to explain.

Jenna interrupts furiously, "Katie! Take them off right now!"

With tears in her eyes, Katie slips off the shoes. When she turns the shoes over, they all see that the bottoms of the shoes are horribly scuffed. The signature red heels are ruined and are now an ordinary beige color in some spots.

"Dammit Katie, the shoes are ruined. How are we going to fix this?" questions Jenna as she begins to panic now.

Becky chimes in, "I think I have an idea," Jenna and Katie listen to Becky very carefully, "When Reagan went to the Louboutin boutique, I noticed that the sell Louboutin nail polish that matches the color of the heels. Women who can afford Louboutin's don't paint their own nails. We could go to the boutique and find that polish and just paint the bottoms."

"The shoes alone are $875, I can't even imagine how much the fucking polish is," Jenna comments.

"But you know that if we don't match the color exactly, Reagan will find out. It's safer to just spend the money. Besides the polish is only $50," Becky adds.

"Well Becky, do you have $50 to throw away?" Jenna asks, "I know I don't. I spent the last of my money at the bar."

"Well no, I had to pay for our cab fare," Becky looks over at Katie, "Do you have any money Katie?"

"I have five maxed out credit cards…" Katie says apologetically.

Jenna shuts her eyes tightly, "Shit. Okay. I'll take care of this."

Jenna walks out of the bathroom, leaving Becky and Katie confused

Becky asks, "What are you going to do Jenna?"

Becky and Katie follow Jenna back to where James, Kevin, and Ted are sitting. Jenna sits down right next to Ted and whispers something in his ear. She withdraws and looks into his eyes while gently biting her lip. Ted looks back at her and nods.

Jenna stands up, "Alright, I'm gonna go out for a cigarette." Ted stands up with her, grabs her by the hand and they walk outside together.

They walk out into an alleyway and Jenna pulls a cigarette out from her purse. Ted reaches for a lighter in his pocket and lights her cigarette.

Jenna takes a puff then exhales, "So, do you and your pals do this often? Just go to random bars to meet girls?" she chuckles as she says this.

"Occasionally, but we've never met more beautiful women than you and your friends," Ted says with a smile as he looks into Jenna's eyes.

Jenna gazes back into his eyes, noticing that the flecks of green in his eyes are growing brighter. She flicks the ash off her cigarette and takes a step closer towards him. Ted grabs the cigarette from Jenna's hand and takes a slow drag, turning his face away so he doesn't blow smoke in her face. He then drops it and steps on it. Ted places his left hand on Jenna's hip and his right on her cheek and begins to pull her in. Jenna's hands are on his waist as she begins pulling him closer too. Their lips meet, the kiss is gentle; Jenna's left hand begins to move toward Ted's back pocket. She feels his leather wallet and begins to slowly remove it from his pocket. As Jenna does this, the kiss grows more intense and she drops the wallet into her purse. She places her hand back on Ted's waist and the kiss begins to deescalate. Slowly, Ted pulls away from Jenna. He opens his eyes and looks into hers deeply while brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"Let's go back inside Jenna, I'm sure our friends are wondering where we've run off to," says Ted smoothly.

Jenna smiles, "Yeah, let's go."

They walk back inside hand in hand; Jenna looks to where Reagan was before to find that her and Trevor are gone now. Jenna and Ted sit back down on the couch with all their friends. Jenna looks over and Katie and Becky and mouths, _we need to go, now_.

Just in that moment, Becky's phone rings, "Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's just me. I'm just checking in to see how things are going,"

Becky steps away from everybody, "Oh, Dale! Yeah, everything is great, the girls and I decided to step out for a bit, but everything is fine."

"Okay, well I miss you," Dale says sadly.

"I miss you too. I'll be home before you know it," Becky assures him, "I love you, gotta go."

Becky hangs up the phone and joins the group, "That was Reagan calling; she wants us back at the hotel room to help her with some last minute stuff."

Katie and Jenna going along with Becky's fib and stand up to leave. Suddenly, Ted grabs a hold of Jenna's hand.

"Wait, Jenna, can I have your number? Can I see you again?" Ted squeezes her hand even tighter.

"Oh yeah, I'll give you my number," Jenna pulls a pen out of her purse and writes down the number of her favorite Chinese restaurant. She doesn't need some guy ruining what her and Clyde have, "Here ya go, call me anytime." Jenna gives him a wink and the girls head out the door.

Outside, Jenna hails a cab, "Becky do you know where this boutique is?"

"Yeah, but it's late. They might not be open," says Becky as they climb into the cab.

Jenna coldly responds, "Well look up the number and tell them we have an emergency."

Katie takes out her phone and looks for the number while Becky gives the driver the address.

"So Jenna, do you have the money now?" Becky asks.

Jenna pulls out the leather wallet, "Don't worry about it Becky."

Katie joins in, "Jenna, did you pick that guys pocket?"

Jenna avoids the question, "Katie, did you find the number yet?"

"Oh yeah, I'll call them," Katie replies.

While Katie is on the phone, Becky still interrogates Jenna, "Jenna, why would you use him like that? He probably would have just given you the money—"

Jenna interrupts, "Becky! Fuck off! I did the same for you when we fucked up your dress. I'd do the same for Reagan and her stupid shoes."

Katie shushes Jenna, "Okay… Thank you so much, we'll be there in a little bit," Katie hangs up the phone, "They have the polish and are willing to stay open for us."

"Okay, great." Becky turns the focus back on to what Jenna just said, "Now Jenna, what did you say about my wedding dress?"

Jenna slumps over and places her face in her hands and takes a deep breath, she raises her head and reveals, "Becky, the night before your wedding Katie, Reagan, and I were drinking and we ended up tearing your dress. I "borrowed" some money from Clyde and the three of us ran all over the city trying to fix your dress. That's why we didn't get you your dress back till minutes before the ceremony."

Becky zones out as she tries to process all this new information.

She looks up at the driver in the rearview mirror, "Please stop the cab."

The cab comes to a halt and Becky jumps out of the car. Before she can slam the door, Jenna says, "Wait Becky, what the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you guys were my friends, but no. Instead, you lied to me," Becky yells furiously, "It was bad enough that Katie's stripper friend called me 'Pigface', but now you're telling me that you guys tore apart my wedding dress and had to run all over the city to fix it. What kind of friends are you?"

Katie adds, "We're the kind of friends that would do anything for you Becky."

With tears starting to fall down her cheeks Becky looks away, slams the cab door shut, and storms off into the night. The cab proceeds on to their previous destination.

While Katie and Jenna are headed to the boutique, Becky walks back to the hotel. During her journey back, she decides that she needs to talk to Reagan and tell her what she saw. Back at the hotel, Becky takes the elevator up to Reagan's room. She approaches the door, but before she knocks, she can hear Reagan's voice.

"Trevor, I think what we have is amazing, but it needs to end."

There is a long pause before Trevor responds, "But why? You just said that what we have is amazing. Yeah, maybe I can't give you everything that Frank can, but why should that matter?"

Reagan lets out a sigh, "But that stuff matters to me, Frank and I are getting married tomorrow. Tonight is my way of saying goodbye Trevor."

"Reagan, I love you."

Reagan begins to sniffle, "I'm sorry Trevor, you need to leave. Now."

Becky can hear Trevor stomping across the floor, getting closer and closer to the door. In a panic, she dashes down the hallway pretending to be headed in the other direction. Trevor exits the rooms, slams the door shut and heads towards the elevator. Becky turns around and heads back towards Reagan's room. Through the door, she can hear Reagan sobbing. Becky lightly knocks on the door and Reagan sprints to the door. When she opens the door, a wave of disappointment comes over her face as she sees Becky in the doorway.

Wearing only a bedsheet, Reagan says nonchalantly, "Oh hey Becks."

"Reagan, would it be okay if I come inside?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Reagan wipes a tear away from her face, "Let me get cleaned up first."

Becky walks into Reagan's room and sits down on the bed while Reagan goes into the bathroom to throw on a robe. She comes out of the bathroom and sits down next to Becky.

Becky grabs Reagan's hand, "Reagan, I need to tell you something."

Reagan looks at Becky confused, "What Becks?"

Becky sighs, "Tonight, I saw you out with Trevor. Also, I was outside the door just now when you two were talking. I'm really proud of you for breaking it off, but at the same time I think you'd be happier with him."

Reagan scoffs and gives Becky a look like she's being ridiculous. Becky stares back at Reagan, letting her know that she knows the truth and there is no way she can convince her otherwise.

Reagan gives in, "When you knocked on the door just now, I thought it was Trevor coming back. I hoped it was Trevor coming back," Tears begin to run down Reagan's face, "I love him too, but I'm engaged to Frank and we're getting married! Becky, I just don't know what—"

Becky wraps her arms around Reagan, "I know Reagan, I know."

Becky continues to hold Reagan as she sobs and sobs.

Back at the boutique, Jenna shells out over $50 for the nail polish to fix Reagan's heels. She even throws the sales woman a couple hundred dollars as a way of saying 'thanks.'

"Well I guess that wasn't as painful as last time," Jenna jokes, "by this time the night before Becky's wedding we were probably at the strip club."

Katie laughs for a moment but then thinks about Becky, "Do you think Becky is going to be okay?"

Katie and Jenna continue walking down the sidewalk together, "She'll come around at some point."

Jenna lights a cigarette and her and Katie continue to walk back to the hotel in the night. As soon as they get back, Katie slips off the shoes and Jenna carefully paints the bottoms of Reagan's _Senora's_. Around the edges, Jenna has to be very careful that she does not get any paint on the white fabric of the shoe.

Jenna applies the last stroke of paint and sighs with relief, "There. It doesn't actually look that bad," Jenna examines the shoe closer to see if she missed anything, "What do you think Katie?" Jenna turns to show Katie to see that she has fallen asleep next to her on the couch. Jenna sets down the shoe so the heel can dry and covers Katie up with a blanket.

"At least we get to sleep this time," Jenna checks her phone for the time, "only a couple hours, but still," Jenna lies down on the bed on the other room and quickly falls asleep.

Jenna is soon startled awake by the sound of Becky busting into the room.

"Jenna! Katie! Get up! Reagan is gonna be here any minute," shouts Becky.

Jenna jumps out of bed to grab the shoes, they've completely dried. Jenna runs over to where Reagan kept them before and sets them down gently. She also hides the bottle of polish in the back of the closet.

People begin to fill the room, there's a photographer, a florist, other bridesmaids, Reagan's mother, and most importantly, Reagan. As soon as she enters the room, she's screaming at people that they are not doing their jobs right. It gets to a point where you just tune her out.

Katie and Jenna sit on the couch together dressed and ready to go.

Jenna laughs, "We don't call her Queen Bitch for nothin."

Reagan walks into the other room where her dress and shoes are and comes stomping out holding the Louboutin nail polish that was hiding in the back of the closet.

"What the hell is this?" Reagan asks.

Becky, Katie, and Jenna all look at each other in hopes that one of them will think of something quickly.

"Umm… Surprise!" Katie yells, "We were going to give that to you last night as a wedding gift, but you left before we could."

A wide smile grows across Reagan's face. She walks over to where Jenna and Katie and sitting and wraps her arms around both of them for a large hug. Reagan gets a hold of Becky too. After that, Reagan continues to get dressed for her "special day." Once she gets the dress, the veil and the shoes on, Reagan and all the bridesmaids head over to the venue.

At the venue, the room is beautifully decorated and guests begin to fill the room. Reagan lines up the bridesmaids in their exact order. First to walk is Frank's younger sister. Then Katie, with Jenna following shortly after her. Since Becky is the maid of honor, she goes last before Reagan makes her entrance. The Wedding March begins to play and everybody stands when Reagan enters the room. She glides down the aisle in her elegant dress and expensive Louboutin's. Reagan keeps constant eye contact with the alter and once she reaches it, she looks into Frank's eyes and whips up the best fake smile that she can. Reagan hands her flowers off the Becky and joins hands with Frank. The ceremony is going smoothly; the officiant asks if anyone has any objection to the couple getting married. Just then Reagan looks over the crowd and she sees Trevor standing in the doorway…

The End.


End file.
